Programs of application software for use with computers are normally recorded on CD-ROM discs. When the user uses application software the first time, for example, he or she installs a software program to a personal computer, after he or she performs a user registration, he or she can use the application. When the user performs the user registration, he or she is normally required to input a so-called disc key, which is a number indicated for example on a registration sheet by which the application software is accompanied or on the case or the like of a CD-ROM of the program, and user information such as user's name, and so forth.
However, it is troublesome to perform a user registration that requires the user to input a large-digit number as a disc key and user's name.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide a registering method and a program that allow the user to easily perform a user registration and prevent him or her from redundantly performing it.